We Saw Chuuya Kissing Santa Claus
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Santa had his arms wrapped around Chuuya and was eating his face. Atsushi was pretty sure they had left him enough milk and cookies, so why was he eating Chuuya's face? Did they need to save him?


AN: I know this is late, but I couldn't resist it! This was written for my best friend,  hellosweetie17.  I can't express what your friendship has brought me this year. Thank you for supporting me in everything and always being there even in my darkest days. Not to mention, introducing me to Soukoku and Shin Soukoku. I could never have asked for a better friend. ^_^

To my readers, thank for you an awesome year! I appreciate every comment and kudo that you give me. I hope you enjoy this complete and utter fluff of our favorite pair.

* * *

Atsushi knew this was a bad idea. Chuuya-kun had warned them as he tucked them into bed that they were to stay put. Otherwise, this Santa man wouldn't come and bring them gifts. But, Akutagawa had call him a baby and he was _not_ a baby!

Peeking around the corner, three little heads peered down the stairs. Gulping nervously, Atsushi looked to Kyouka who shrugged back at him and started to follow Akutagawa silently down the stairs. Shaking ever so slightly, Atsushi scrambled after them.

Sitting between his friends, Atsushi glanced at Akutagawa, trying to hide his nerves. He wasn't a baby. He wasn't. But…anytime he had disobeyed at the old orphanage, he had been beaten.

No matter how many times Dazai-kun reassured him or Chuuya-kun stroked his head, he couldn't dare to hope they would be different. Blinking back his tears, he smiled shakily as Akutagawa laced his fingers with his own and gave a reassuring squeeze. Kyouka's gasp of surprise turned their attention to the den as they peered through the railing of the stairway.

There near their beautiful Christmas tree ( _they had work so hard on it, never having one before_ ) stood a tall man dressed in red and white with some sort of sack. Atsushi furrowed his brow in confusion: didn't Chuuya-kun say this Santa man was fat? Shrugging his shoulders, he pressed his face against the railing and grinned when his two friends joined him.

All of three of them sucked in a breath as Chuuya came sauntering into the room, making the Santa man jump. Atsushi glanced nervously at Akutagawa and swallowed. Chuuya had said that no one could see this man? So, why was he staring at Santa like he was trouble? Had Santa been naughty or something? Chuuya-kun only crossed his arms and tapped his foot like that when he was displeased.

The three of them stared wide-eyed as the Santa man gave a hearty laugh and rubbed the back of his head. They watched him bend down and place shining wrapped boxes under the tree that caused smiles to break out on their faces. Santa had brought them gifts! That meant maybe they weren't naughty children, after all. Chuuya-kun kept telling them it wasn't their fault they had abilities. Maybe he was right?

Chuuya's yell forced all of them out of their dazed state and they froze. Did they get caught? Would Santa take them back?

Shifting nervously, Atsushi leaned onto Aktugawa, ignoring the hissed "Jinko" followed by a dry cough. He relaxed as his friend's arms settled around his waist, supporting him and making him feel safe. He grabbed Kyouka's hand and gave a squeeze as they sat in fear together. They waited for the punishment to happen, but an eternity passed by and nothing happened.

Atsushi looked at Akutagawa feeling lost as the older boy let him go. He watched wordlessly as his friend tapped Kyouka's shoulder before coughs began to rock his frail frame. Patting his back, Atsushi looked at Kyouka with a lost look before their friend pointed wordlessly to the weird scene in front of them. Atsushi scratched the back of his head, very confused at what he saw.

Santa had his arms wrapped around Chuuya and was eating his face. Atsushi was pretty sure they had left him enough milk and cookies, so why was he eating Chuuya's face? Did they need to save him? Was that the price they would pay? _No_ , he would never let that happen! Chuuya-kun had helped save them, no gift was worth losing him!

Feeling his fingers lengthen into claws, Atsushi stood up ready to attack when Akutagawa and Kyouka yanked him down.

"Jinko, he's ok. The Santa man is just kissing him, so gross," Akutagawa growled, disgust dripping from his voice. Atsushi stilled and sank back into Akutagawa's arms, looking at Kyouka, confused.

"Atsushi, there's mis-ol-toe above Chuuya-kun's head. 'Member he said that its for kisses?" Kouyou patiently explained to him, clutching her rabbit closer to her.

Atsushi blushed and bowed his head. He remembered, now. That meant Santa just wanted a kiss and Dazai-kun always said Chuuya gave the best. So, maybe that meant Santa just wanted one, too!

His yellow eyes sparkling, he giggled and clasped his hand over his mouth. Akutagawa sighed and pushed him up. "C'mon Jinko, lets go before they catch us," he said lowly, stifling another cough behind his hand.

Atsushi looked down sheepishly. He felt Rashoumon's black inky tendrils curl around his wrist and let it pull him towards the top of the steps. Silently, the three of them made their way back to their shared room. Kyouka smiled at the both of them as they settled back into the beds.

"Can you believe it? We're getting presents this year," she gushed, snuggling deep into bed.

Atsushi smiled softly at the little girl he considered a sister as she started to snore. Settling himself down beneath the covers, he looked over to the bed next to his and locked eyes with the older boy facing him.

"Merry Christmas, Akutagawa-kun," he whispered and smiled as the gruff voice whispered back: "Merry Christmas, Jinko."

"Have they gone back to bed, mackerel?"

Dazai smiled and pulled Chuuya closer to him. "Yes, maybe now they'll believe us, chibi."

Dazai leaned his chin on top of his lovely redhead petite mafia and closed his eyes while the other gave a heavy sigh.

"We can only hope," was the murmured response into his red coat. Dazai waited a few more moments, counting down in his head as realization donned on his short lover. Chuuya's growl made him grin as his petite mafia pushed against him and punched him in the shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that, shitty Dazai. I'm not a chibi!" the red-faced executive hissed at him.

"Why is Chuuya so mean? And after all, I dressed up as Santa for the wee lil' ones that Chuuya _just_ had to save! And this is the thanks I get~" Dazai cried, failing his arms dramatically while fake tears rolled down his face.

The harsh yank downwards and the warm press of lips against his was well worth it in Dazai's mind. Wrapping his arms around Chuuya's tiny waist, Dazai smiled into the kiss before coaxing Chuuya to open up for him. Swallowing his lover's moans, Dazai ended their kiss with a plop and cupped his lover's cheeks tenderly. Staring at his little hat rack tenderly, he stroked his cheeks before nipping at his lips lightly. Lingering a hair's breadth away, Dazai smirked and whispered, "Maybe next year, Chuuya will be my elf because he's sooo…"

Dazai smiled cheekily at his lover from where he was sprawled out on the floor. He watched the small man grumble and grouch while disappearing from view. Clutching his purpling cheek, he accepted the ice pack that was thrown at him and placed it against his face.

 _It had been worth it._

"Chibi's so mean~" Dazai pouted, staring up at his frowning hat rack. He smiled back fondly as his lover squatted over him and poked at his swelling cheek. Dazai opened his mouth to say something snarky to his little hat rack, but only a whoosh of air left his lips as he was yanked forwards in a crushing grip.

"You're lucky the kids didn't see that, _asshole_. I'd have to kick your ass even more for pulling a damn stunt like that. Fucking Merry Christmas, bastard," Chuuya muttered before devouring his mouth into a wonderful blissful kiss. What a wonderful Christmas present from his petite mafia, he thought, as Chuuya settled on top of him and nibbled on his throat.

* * *

Come find me on Tumblr!


End file.
